


When morning comes

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Very dark fic… sensitive souls please abstain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri wakes up confused… under Conrad. Exactly what happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**  
> 

  
The passage from sleep to wakefulness is sudden, and Yuuri wonders what could have woken him: a move, a breeze, a dream?  
  
Something heavy weighs upon him and traps him down, but he feels warm. It is just before dawn and in the early morning light’s colours take on a strange shade of grey. Slowly Yuuri turns his head to the right and he feels hairs on his lips and brushing his nose. Conrad’s hairs. Conrad has fallen asleep on top of him and he can feel Conrad’s mouth on his right side, just at the base of his neck, a wet tingling on his skin. Yuuri shifts slowly and he can feel Conrad’s whole body pressed on him. He feels battered and worn down. Their contact feels sticky.  
  
Yuuri is on the ground, he can feel the earth under his shoulder blades and some grass on the back of his neck. He can smell the earth too, as well as the scent that is typically Conrad and something strong and strange and metallic… coppery ? Yuuri softly murmurs Conrad’s name but the man must be deep in dreams, for he doesn’t wake at Yuuri’s gentle nudge. The weight begins to grow uncomfortable, but not too much. Besides, it is warm, and Yuuri feels content to let Conrad rest a bit more. Why is Conrad here by the way, asleep on top of him? What happened last night?  
  
Yuuri carefully turns his head right and left. In the first lights of dawn, he distinguishes other forms lying around, some in blankets, some not… guards and members of his escort, and Yuuri remembers why they were out here in the wild. There was an uprising, some bandits with human magical powers rampaging on this side of the country. They possessed a dangerous power which killed and maimed, and did not hesitate to use it. He had come back from Earth in this unstable situation and Conrad had been sent with a few men to bring him swiftly back to the rest of the troops, to his brothers and the centre of command.  
  
What happened last night? Yuuri strains his mind to remember, but something prevents him from it. He hears hooves from afar, pounding on the earth; someone shouts his name, and he remembers…  
  
They had been sitting around a small fire after a long ride. Tomorrow they would arrive, soon. He had sat next to Conrad and smiled and laughed with him. He had shared news of his world, Conrad’s eyes linked to his, near mesmerising with reflections of the fire. Conrad had leaned closer… had he wanted to whisper something to Yuuri’s ear?  
  
Yuuri never was to know, for at this instant the attack began. Yuuri remembers Conrad shouting to direct his men, a flash of light and Conrad plunging on him, his face wrecked with fear. "Yuuri!!!"… then no more… and he shouts in horror, answering the closing calls.  
  
When rescue comes, they find Yuuri safe and drenched in Conrad’s blood, under his half-dissolved body.  



End file.
